fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Vitalization
Vitalization is the Opening theme for the new Symphogear TV Series, Senki Zesshou Symphogear G and performed by Nana Mizuki. Track List * Vitalization * Vitalization (Off Vocal) Lyrics |-|Kanji = お願い　聴かせて… 僕はここにいるから 生まれたままの感情を隠さないで 惹かれ合う音色に　理由なんていらない 熱き想い　天を貫けtrue song いつからだろう？呼吸するように どうしてだろう？君を求める 壊れた心疼き出す　叫び出すstart it up! 溢れ過ぎた情報はいつも 真実を遠ざけ嘲笑う 望む程にすり抜ける光眩しすぎて… virtual守る為に孤独選ぶより 一人では知ることのない 手の温もり感じたいから 君だけに捧ぐ　愛の旋律 美しい虹を描く　永久への序章 この胸の誓いは誰にも奪えない 飛び立とう　声を重ねて 空が待っているから あとどれくらい　未来数えて あとどれくらい　涙枯らせば 僕は僕でいられるの…？教えてHow to fly 言葉より確かな歌で 不協和音を打ち砕いていく 束ねた気持ちに嘘はつきたくないから こんなにも震えてる　君に触れたくて もう閉じ込めたくない どんな時も響き合いたい 何も恐くない　君と二人なら 捻れた時間さえも　奇跡に変える その笑顔だけは決して離さないよ 信じて　繋がる鼓動 まだ見ぬ世界へと さあ、行こう… 寂しさは優しさへ 傷痕は強い絆結ぶ証になる 君だけに捧ぐ　愛の旋律 美しい虹を描く　永久への序章 この胸の希望に終わりはない 飛び立とう　声を重ねて 空が待っているから 今、すべてを解き放とう |-|Romaji = Onegai kikasete… Boku wa koko ni iru kara Umareta mama no kanjou wo kakusanai de Hikareau neiro ni riyuu nante iranai Atsuki omoi ten wo tsuranuke true song Itsu kara darou? Kokyuusuru you ni Doushite darou? Kimi wo motomeru Kowareta kokoro uzukidasu sakebidasu start it up! Afuresugita noise wa itsu mo Real wo toozake azawarau Nozomu hodo ni surinukeru hikari mabushisugite… Yasuragi mamoru tame ni kodoku erabu yori Hitori dewa shiru koto no nai Te no nukumori kanjitai kara Kimi dake ni sasagu inochi no senritsu Utsukushii niji wo egaku towa heno joshou Kono mune no chikai wa dare nimo ubaenai Tobitatou koe wo kasanete Sora ga matteiru kara Ato dore kurai ashita kazoete Ato dore kurai namida karaseba Boku wa boku de irareru no…? Oshiete How to fly Kotoba yori tashikana ai de Mayoi wo uchikudaiteiku Tabaneta kimochi ni uso wa tsukitakunai kara Konna nimo furueteru kimi ni furetakute Mou tojikometakunai Donna toki mo hibikiaitai Nani mo kowakunai kimi to futari nara Nejireta jikan sae mo kiseki ni kaeru Sono egao dake wa keshite hanasanai yo Shinjite tsunagaru kodou Mada minu sekai heto Saa, yukou… Sabishisa wa yasashisa he Kizuato wa tsuyoi kizuna musubu akashi ni naru Kimi dake ni sasagu inochi no senritsu Utsukushii niji wo egaku towa heno joshou Kono mune no uta ni owari wa nai Tobitatou koe wo kasanete Sora ga matteiru kara Ima, subete wo tokihanatou |-|English = Please let me hear… Because I’m here Don’t hide the feelings you were born with You don’t need a reason for tone colors to be drawn to each other Passionate feelings pierce the sky—true song When did it start? For me to breathe Why is it? I seek you My broken heart aches and calls out—start it up The overflowed information (noise) is always Distancing the truth (reality) and sneering The light sneaking past as wished is too bright… Instead of choosing solitude to protect the virtual (peace) Because I want to feel the warmth of hands That I would never have known alone The melody of love (life) I give to you alone A prologue to eternity that paints a beautiful rainbow This heart’s vow cannot be stolen by anyone Let’s fly, combining our voices Because the sky is waiting How much more of the future do I have to count How much more of tears do I have to dry So I can be myself…? Please teach me how to fly Instead of words, we’ll use a real song (love) To smash the discordant sounds (hesitation) Because I don’t want to lie to our bound feelings I’m shaking this much, wanting to touch you I don’t want to shut it in anymore I want us to blend together all the time I’m not afraid of anything, if I’m with you Even the twisted time will become a miracle That smile alone will definitely not leave Believe the linking drumbeats To the yet unseen world Now, let’s go… Loneliness becomes kindness Scars become the proof of a strong bond that joins The melody of love (life) I give to you alone A prologue to eternity that paints a beautiful rainbow There is no end to this heart’s hope (song) Let’s fly, combining our voices Because the sky is waiting Now, let’s release everything Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Music